Brain Strom
Summary: Brain Storm is my first fan-made character with a design for some of the games, including Twisted Metal 2, Small Brawl, Black, and Head-on. The driver has the same name but besides that, and the vehicle itself, they have no relation. The vehicle is a school bus with the basic Twisted Metal design. Vehicle: Brain Storm is a school bus with the standard yellow paint, but all the windows in the back are broken. The words "Public School Bus" are seen but some letters are crossed out and others were added, spelling out "School's Out!" The appearance stays the same except more cartoony in Small Brawl, and darker in Black. Its stats are mostly standard except its speed is lower and its defense is higher than average. Its special in 2 and Head-on is a lightning bolt that hits everyone on the map with higher health. In Small Brawl, it launches small wires around the vehicle that shocks cars that drive over it. In Black, it shoots a device that hook on the enemy and slowly destroys the car. Driver: All the drivers are named Joseph Watson, a child prodigy. Although their wishes are different, they all involve his intelligence. Twisted Metal 2: Bio: Yeah I know I don't look tough, but I'm smart. Sadly being smart doesn't protect me from a bunch of blockheads beating me to the ground. But if what Calypso says is true, I'm gonna win and pound THEM in the dirt! Ending: After he wins, Watson wishes that he was strong enough to fight back the bullies tormenting him. He gets his wish and goes to look for the kids. After finding them, and them saying some hurtful things, he barely pushes the one in front. Apparently Calypso gave him so much strength, Watson can do some inhuman feats. When he pushed the kid, the kid went flying into a building, causing it to crumble and kill the bully. Freak out by his own strength, Watson ran off. After a while the police caught up to him and open fired. He died almost instantly. Small Brawl: Bio: The smartest kid on the block, just no one knows it. When he wins, he'll prove it to EVERYONE. Ending: When he gets to Calypso, he wishes to prove to everyone that he's the smartest kid in town. After a transition, you see Brain Storm with long dirty hair in a room doing everyone's homework. Black: Joseph Watson is a genius. His dad knew it but didn't want to make his son do anything he felt he didn't need to. But his father passed away sadly passed in a car accident (maybe because of the contest?) when he was 12. Only a year later his mom remarried to a drunk slob. When the step-father found out about Joseph's intelligence, he tried to make a quick buck. At first it was a hundred dollars, but they started to grow into thousands of dollars in prizes. Joseph started to refuse to do the contests, but his sadistic step-dad took him into the basement. His step-father set up a huge area with pipes. Here, he chained Joseph to the pipes and show him something. A yard stick. The yard stick had nails hammered into it, not deep enough to kill, just hurt a lot. At this point, the man started to beat him with it until he got tired. Everyday Joseph would do another contest, then he was taken to that room and chained. If he got a question wrong, it was two hits. If he lost compete, ten hits plus two for each wrong answer. After a year, he ran away and eventually ended up at Blackfield Asylum. Where he stayed for 2 years until Calypso paid him a visit. After telling him about the contest and showing him the yardstick, he agrees to join. Name: Joseph Watson Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: VERY EMOTIONAL Info: Male Age: 16 Disorder: Post traumatic stress disorder, anger outburst Treatment: Mood stabilizer meds, Daily therapy. NO TALK OF INTELLIGENCE Wish: Find his step-father to claim vengeance # Most people would be scared about having to do this, but not me. I'm too smart for fear. 2. That house....It looks like the house I lived in before. With that bastard of a man! 3. All the destruction of this contest would break an average mind. Good thing I'm not average.... 4. Wow. A force field. And this guy won last years contest? This is an insult to my intellect. 5. He wanted money. That's it. He's gonna pay. I'll make sure he see knows it's me. 6. This place is one small battleground. I gotta keep moving to stay alive. 7. This is it. The last place. They might as well drive off the edge. They won't win anyway... 8. Cops. I'm not the kinda kid to disrespect the law. But I'll make an exception this time.... Ending: Joseph goes to Calypso, demanding his prize. Calypso chuckled and pointed behind him. A light turned on and tied to a chair was his step-father. He was gagged and in his lap, a yardstick. Unlike the one before, this one was thicker and the nails were longer. At this point, Joseph picked it up and laughed. He beat the man until he died of blood lost. Category:Fictional Characters